The Prince and the Pirate
by Sexy Rick Grimes
Summary: Daniel and Betty are dating, however Betty has trouble with Daniel's insatiable sexual appetite. How will Daniel deal with it? Some people might not be comfortable with the content of this story. If you don't think you can handle it, don't read it. Slash


_This one's for B!_

* * *

Tonight was the big night that everybody had been waiting for: the annual Mode Halloween bash. The entire floor was decorated with skeletons, pumpkins, witches, and spider webs. Marc and Amanda had planned the entertainment and ordered all the food and drinks for the party. The guest list was at over 500 people, which included dozens of A-list celebrities and designers. This party was going to be off the hook.

Daniel and Betty had taken the day off early. They had to pick up their outfits from the costume shop and get their make-up and hair done by the stylists. They had also included a little pit stop at Daniel's apartment. The lovebirds couldn't get enough of each other. Betty had been thrilled that they had made it all the way up to the apartment this time. Usually Daniel's passion couldn't wait and they would end up getting freaky in the nearest available bathroom stall.

At around 10 pm, Ariel and Prince Eric stepped out of the elevator into the madness of the party. The music was blaring and the dance floor was packed. The bar was completely surrounded. Everyone seemed to be in great spirits and the mood was contagious. The pair pushed their way through to the bar and downed some shots. After 5 or 6 each, they were feeling pretty darn good.

"Would you do me the honor of dancing with me, you sexy mermaid you?"

Before Betty could answer, Daniel wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her tightly against him. He looked down and saw ample amounts of cleavage peeking out of his girlfriend's top. He was used to Betty hiding her curves in public so the sight of them got him all hot and bothered. He looked over to his office but there were partygoers dancing around on his desk and people doing body shots on his couches. "How about we make our own party somewhere a little more…private?" He motioned his head in the direction of the bathroom.

Betty rolled her eyes and started yelling. "No Daniel! Why do we always have to do it in the bathroom?! I'm not that kind of girl!" she screamed. Suddenly Betty's head started getting foggy. She could barely make out what Daniel was saying. Then all of a sudden she whirled around and was throwing up all over dance floor. Daniel pulled back her hair as best he could in his intoxicated state. Luckily Christina had seen the whole thing and ran over. Even though she had been drinking heavily all night, her Scottish blood combined with the fact that she drank frequently gave her a high tolerance. "Betty, are you alright? You poor thing! Let's go get you cleaned up." She grabbed Betty under the armpits, hoisted her up, and helped support her as they stumbled away.

Daniel was too drunk, happy, and aroused to really care that his girlfriend was sick. If she couldn't take care of him, he would have to find somebody else to do the job. He looked to his right and saw the backside of a short, sexy pirate. She was wearing a red bandanna and had long, black dreadlocks. Daniel smoothly moved over, pressed up against her, and started grinding on that hot ass.

"Ahoy there, want to share some of your booty with me?" whispered Daniel sexily into the pirate's ear. Then he quickly grabbed her, closed his eyes, spun her around, and pressed his lips to hers. The kiss was long and sensual. This woman knew exactly what she was doing. Daniel had never had a better kiss in his entire life. He slowly opened his eyes and saw the most beautiful chocolate brown eyes he had ever seen staring back at him. The heavy eyeliner really made them pop. Daniel backed his head away from hers slowly. As he did, the rest of the face came into focus. Holy shit, why was this woman's face covered in stubble? And then he realized why. This was no woman. "Gio, is that you?"

"Daniel? Wow, that was one helluva kiss," slurred Gio.

Both Daniel and Gio were obviously way too drunk to realize exactly what they had just done. And there was no way either one of them would remember anything that happened tonight anyways.

Daniel peeked around the room to see if Betty was anywhere in sight. Upon seeing that all was clear, he wrapped his arm around Gio. In return, Gio wrapped his arm around Daniel and settled his hand on his rock hard behind. After exchanging a knowing glance, the prince and the pirate made their way over to the men's room.

* * *

The continuation of this story written by Beatrice Benedick is in progress. It won't let me post the link, but the name is **My Darling Curse**.


End file.
